


Birth

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, in which there are babies, percy fred and george are kind of included as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins arrive.</p><p>Part of the 100 prompts challenge: 29. Birth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

St. Mungo’s is bustling with activity as Mr. Weasley leads Bill and Charlie through the corridors, carrying a sleeping Percy in his arms. 

“Dad, are we nearly there?” Charlie asks, tugging on his father’s robe.

Mr. Weasley stops to consult a list of room numbers and arrows. “Yes, I do believe so…I could have sworn it was the other way though.” He trails his finger down the list before stopping and poking at a number. “There we are, room 304. This way boys and remember, we must be on our very best behavior. Mummy’s quite tired.”

“But you said she has a surprise for us! She can’t be tired…it’s only another baby.” Charlie pouts as they set off down the hallway.

Bill prods him in the arm. “Sshh! Babies are a lot of work, you dummy. You know how much Percy cries…and you still wet your trousers at night.”

“Do not! I’m not a baby!” Charlie protests.

“Boys!” Mr. Weasley admonishes. “Quiet please, we’re nearly there.”

They fall quiet as he pushes open a set of double doors and enters a short hallway, decorated in pale pinks and blues, and staffed by a lot of rather plump, happy looking healers. 

“Through here.” Mr. Weasley opens the door marked 304 and ushers the two of them in, pressing a finger to his lips.

The room is small, a single window is in the far wall and there are cards and flowers all over the windowsill. Mrs. Weasley is in the single bed, holding two, small, blanket clad bundles.

“Mum!” Charlie shouts in excitement before Bill pinches him in the arm. “Ouch!”

“Dad said quiet!” he whispers harshly.

Mrs. Weasley just chuckles, beaming at the group as they crowd around her bed. “Hello boys! I’m so glad you came to visit.”

Mr. Weasley smiles back, settling into a chair as Bill and Charlie climb carefully onto either side of the bed. “Very glad to see you too, dear. How are you?”

“Much better, we should be arriving home by tomorr-“

“Mum? What’s our surprise?” Charlie asks as Bill leans in closer to the two bundles.  
“Why have you got two babies?” he asks. “Did they give you someone else’s?”

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chuckle as Charlie’s eyes widen, popping up onto his knees to peer down into the blankets.

“No, Bill, these are both ours. They’re twins. This is Fred,” she shifts her left arm and a tiny head covered in red curls emerges from the blanket. “And George,” she shifts her right arm and another baby comes into view.

“Two! And they’re both ours? Wow!” Charlie carefully puts a finger into George’s blanket and giggles as he squirms in response.

Bill however groans. “Great, they’ll be twice as loud as Percy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too fond with how this came out…it was just super difficult to write. But regardless, I wanted to write a story about the twins being born so…yeah.


End file.
